


No.

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [36]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Gen, Stylish teenager clothes, What do you MEAN 'no'?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time ever Pitch makes Jack change his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.

"No."

From the befuddled look on Jack's face, this must be one of the few times Pitch had ever told him 'no'.

"Hollow said-"

"No. Go change."

"You never cared before!" Jack rubbed at a bare arm, one foot tucked behind a knee.

Pitch not only sounded firm, but vaguely horrified. "Change. Now."

Jack huffed, strands of white hair fluttering away from his face. He turned on one heel and stomped back to his den, the messy one with the 'bed' of clothes and stolen plush toys.

The outfit wasn't THAT bad.

Okay so the word across the seat of the pants was a little weird. (Why would anyone want their pants to say 'juicey' anyways?)

And he wasn't used to not having sleeves. (He missed his hoody.)

And alright, it was weird to feel air against his belly, and it was hard to stomp in sandals that flip-flopped with every step, and he was pretty sure the glitter on the front of the tanktop spelled SOMETHING but it was so glittery and loopy Jack couldn't quite make it out.

....the clip-on belly ring was pretty though. That could stay right?

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Seraphina had the grace to wait till her little brother was out of sight before she started to laugh. Pointing a long finger at her father-

"This is what you get for being so laid back about clothes. Eventually Jack WOULD find something you'd find distasteful. Prepare for the petulant sulking Jack will now give you because you never felt the need to find fault with his clothing before this time."

Pitch rubbed at his forehead. "Can I at least be hopeful he has no idea what 'Boy Toy' means in this context?"

"I don't believe he realizes the meaning. Since it was Hollow who gifted the clothes he might not have even looked very closely."

"I need to talk to that spirit. I do not care for the things he has been dragging Jack into."

Seraphina grimaced, then shrugged and started chuckling again. "I cannot wait for Jack to realize what else he can do with his magic. I may not have a little 'brother' for much longer."


End file.
